Shiroi Tori, Akai Tori
by Mametsuki
Summary: *White Bird, Red Bird* They weren't always so cold...


Shiroi Tori, Akai Tori

_White Bird, Red Bird_

6.29.10

Authoress's note: Just a meaningless drabble that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy. :)

Edit (12.7.10): Now, it would seem as such, wouldn't it? After a second look, however, it seems that this must've been subconsciously (and heavily) influenced by Crystal Castles' _Celestica_. Shall we?

_{When it's cold outside, hold me. (__Don't hold me_.)  
_ When I choose to rest my eyes, coax me__. (Don't coax me_.)  
_ Follow me into nowhere_  
_ Woven with the utmost care_.  
_ Have they cleansed you with chloride_  
_ and scrubbed behind the knees_?  
_ Has your body been hollowed by the breeze?}_

Think so? Me, too.

* * *

He let her out, one night, far before he set her loose on those yorouzoku. Despite her lust for freedom, see, she didn't end up much farther than the closest village. The sorceress sat there, at the mouth of the river; ivory flesh sparkling white in the moonlight. Her older sister found her there, and, kneeling by her side, coaxed her; soothed her thoughts.

_"You should not leave," _the elder said, voice no more than whispers in the evening breeze.

"_That Naraku... He can't control me like this. I've no choice," _the younger replied.

Nihility sighed, gently placing her shimmering mirror between two small, delicate hands. _"We are nothing to him; we are his tools. Do not run, Kagura; he holds your life in his hands."_

The wind sighed then, sending a small gust soaring through the dense forest. _"He may have created me," _she began, _"but he can never touch my heart." _The woman's slender hand reached for the child's, guiding the elder's hand to her chest. _"You see?" _The younger smiled, then, tucking a lock of snowy hair behind her sister's ear.

The elder marveled at her sister's actions; she seemed so alive, so free... much unlike herself, unfortunately; she was bound to her master, and it was her only instinct to follow his every whim. This woman, however, seemed hell-bent on defying each and every thing she could. Feeling the younger's steady heartbeat beneath her delicate fingertips awakened her in a way she could not possibly fathom. She let the same hand drift to her own chest then, desperate for the resounding _thump_ that sustained her life. What she found was faint, quiet; much unlike the woman opposite her.

What the woman did next, the child thought most curious of all: she pressed her perfect head to her older sister's chest, sighing contentedly at the soft beat that filled her pointed ear. _"Your heart misses you,"_ she whispered, pulling away to gaze longingly at the moon.

The child stood then, taking one last glance at her sibling before vanishing into the night.

Kanna awoke, later that night, to the resounding screams of her younger sister as she was dragged down the castle's dimly lit hallway. Her master followed suit, chuckling maliciously at the sounds of suffering that filled his ears. The young girl walked quietly back to her futon, then, drifting into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.

They met some time later, when the crescent moon shone blue. The sorceress sat high upon the castle's sloped roof, acting as though it were her sanctuary; as if nothing could quite reach her if she perched herself so high. Young void, having searched for her sister's comforting presence, faded slowly in, appearing beside the wind's embodiment. _"You were right, Kanna," _the wind's breathy voice graced the void's ears, filling her with a deadly mixture of pleasure and dread. _"I suppose we are_ _nothing but pawns..." _she trailed off then, knuckles blanching from the tightness of her grip on the smooth, wooden railing. It seemed as though the fire that burned within her not two nights ago had extinguished, leaving not a thing, save for ashes and meaningless words.

The nothing child reached then, placing her snowy hand over her sister's chest. She waited anxiously, yearning for the resounding thump to pulse against her palm, breathing life into her wasted existence. Only silence greeted her on that cold, still night.


End file.
